As a banknote depositing and dispensing machine used in a financial institution and the like, for example, the one that has been disclosed in International Patent Publication No. WO2009/122508A1 is known in the art. In this conventional banknote depositing and dispensing machine, stacked banknotes collectively inserted by a customer in a banknote inserting inlet are taken inside of a housing of the machine, and the banknotes are fed one by one by a banknote feeding unit to a transporting unit. The banknotes fed to the transporting unit are transported inside the housing by this transporting unit, and denomination, authenticity, fitness and the like of the banknotes are recognized by a recognition unit. After the completion of the recognition by the recognition unit, the banknotes are temporarily escrowed in a temporary escrow unit. Once the deposition of the banknotes is confirmed, the banknotes temporarily escrowed in the temporary escrow unit transported and stored in a storing unit.